Lonely
by Cin70
Summary: This is a one piece that goes along with my story Home,Work and Friends.It's about Optimus by himself on the beach late one night alone before Elita arrived.I wrote it to explain he's thoughts about her during this time.


**Lovely**

This piece goes along with my story Home, work and friends. It's about Optimus by himself on the beach late one night alone before Elita arrived. This one shot popped in my head today at work and I came home and posted it. Being that I am a female, I wrote this little fic out of pure fun and enjoyment so, enjoy ladies!

Oh and I forget when I posted this last night my disclaimer: You know the drill the characters belong to Hasbro and the transformer franchise. BUT the sun called **cyber **is mine though!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I woke up shivering from another dream I had and realized it was late at night and I was alone on the beach. I took in a deep breath and then transformed into my bipedal form. As I sat down in the sand my thoughts went to my dreams of her. It's been sometime now since any more new arrivals had landed and the others have gone on to the states to begin a new life for themselves. All I can think about lately is her; I miss her so much now and feel so lonely and empty inside without her. Every night for the past year I have dreams of Elita. In my dreams she's here on the base but every time I get the chance to break away from my duties to go and find her, she's gone. But yet, my sensors tell me she was just here cause I can still smell her lingering scent in the air. Tonight's dream however was different, in this dream I was walking out of the Autobots private hanger and I saw her way over on the other side of the base near the storage hanger. I took off running towards her and hollered, Elita my love wait, don't leave yet. I get almost to the storage hanger just to see her transform back into her hot pink and sexy Porsche and take off behind the hanger. I run straight around to the backside of the hanger only to see that she had disappeared. That's when I woke up shivering in my alt mode and now the reason for the tears streaming down my face. It's like I see her and yet I can't hold her again. Like she doesn't hear me call her name or even see me here.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

I lean back against my hands that are placed behind me in the sand and close my optics. I think back to those times we were together and happily in love. How just looking at her sexy slim body and that cute, little so hot would simply arouse me, pink ass of hers. Or how she would move about the base swaying her slender hips to and forth. I remember too the times in our private quarters we both had our battle armor retracted so only we were in our protoforms. Kind of like humans naked you might say; I walk in our living room to see her walking around cleaning house and she her breast bobbed up and down uuhmm, now just thinking about her that way makes my interface rod twitch. It's funny, before the war ended I hardly thought of those feelings. Not to say in between battles I didn't think of her cause I did. It's just that I was able to deal better with the urges then. Now it seems I can't please myself enough as of lately.

I open my optics and stand up and start to walk along the beach as I look out on the water see the reflection of the moon upon the water. I stopped and retracted my armor to expose my protoform and walk out in to the ocean to take a 'skinny dip' as the call it when they swim in the nude. Damn, I cursed to myself just as I got half way up my body wet. Every time I get in the shower or decided to take a swim in the ocean I suddenly have to lubricate. So I hurry on out of the water and walk down the beach a ways and stood behind a tree and reached down and pulled my rod out of my crotch casing and hold it up slightly so I don't lubricate on my foot. After a few moments when I was done I gave my limp rod a little shake to get the excess lubricate off and push my rod back in and close the lid.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I walk back down to the area of the beach where I was setting and sat back down in the sand with my battle armor still retracted. It felt good and yet a little teasing as the breeze crossed over sensitive sensors on my body that triggers touch sensations. I then lay down on my back and look up old pictures I stored on my memory files. The first visual in my mind goes back to the last months we spent together before I left in search of the all spark. We would fuck like rabbits as the human phrase goes and if we weren't interfacing we would spent every moment together either on the roof of the towers of Iacon at night watching the stars. Or, watch our solar systems' sun cyber rise over the horizon early in the morning hours before our shifts would start. Then I see pictures when we were younger yet from the first day I meet her and knew that from then on she was the only femme for me. It was before I was Prime and I was a simple dock worker and my name then was Orion Pax and her name was Ariel and my sparklinghood friend names was Dion. Any ways, we were just dating then but soon got engaged and moved into that three room flat we shared with Dion. Huh! come to think about it he was the one who introduced me to her when she came to work there at that same eneron factory we worked at. I can only wonder now if he is still alive. He and I were like brothers and one of the only mech friends I had left after I became Prime. I could be around him and still be myself and I will never forget our friendship and how he was there for me when I no one else expect him and Elita to turn to.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I open yet another file of pictures on our bond day and Dion was what humans would also refer to as my 'best man'. He the night before gave me a bachelors party I 'll never forget! He and his girlfriend set it up, she knew of some girlfriends of hers that always loved to flirt with the boys but, nothing nasty or classless just good fun and loads of laughter. I blushed the whole night and I got drunk off my ass too. I never had eyes for really any girl and surely not after I saw Elita but, before her yes I was know as the 'femme magnet' amongst my friends. Not that I would ever take advantaged of a femme or allow her to take advantaged of me just, I guess it was because I was so naturally big and husky. That I got so easily aroused often around them was why I nicknamed that from my mech friends jealous of my size. My interface system came online premature, a couple of years before I was considered a full-grown mech so it was a embarrassment for me and my mechs friends would snicker at me knowing why I shudder cause my interface rod would be uncomfortable hard stuck inside my crotch casing. Elita told me one time that when she first saw my interface rod she was shocked cause when I wasn't aroused I didn't look that big. But when I was aroused my rod stuck out and the length would be half way down my thigh and almost as big around as my wrist.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As I lay here on my back I open my optics to look around and don't sense or see anyone. Not that I really would at one-thirty in the morning just that I felt ache of my erection pressing hard against my crotch plate. So I close my optics again and reach down and flip open my crotch plate releasing my partially hard rod out so it can fully extend to it's full size, UUHH, what a relief! I felt the tingling feeling pulsing down my rod of desire. As I stroked my rod up and down and slowly rubbing my thumb around the top of my rod. As I thought about Elita and I when we would be alone and she enjoyed seeing me excite her by playing with myself. Or the moments when it would feel so good to have my rod in her wet, hot port OOHH, Elita this feels so good. I said softly aloud to myself as I felt pre cum dribbling down my hand. I look at her in my mind of her sleek, hot pink form before me as I caress her breast and me kissing her as she pants for me to enter her and as I did she calls out Optimus, ohh babe go don't stop pushing her into overload. Thus, sending me urges to stroke my rod up and down harder and faster while thrusting my hips in the air. Ooohh, Elita I am almost there, oh baby here I go I yelp climaxing squirting cum into the air a little and all over my stomach and chest cavity. I lay there a few minutes enjoying the tingling sensation still lingering through out my rod from and just overloading and remember hearing something funny. Elita would giggle at the expression on my face I would make just before I would climax and then I chuckled a little a loud and saying, ohh babe, I can't help it you make me feel so good inside. A moment later I catch myself as I open my optics realizing sadly that I was still alone.


End file.
